Loveheart's Betrayal
About The Dark Forest has attacked! CloverClan's deputy, Loveheart is in the middle, surrounded by evil cats. join her on her adventure! Allegiances CloverClan Leader: Owlstar: brown tabby she-cat. Deputy: Loveheart: long haired, sleek, white she-cat with blue eyes, and a grey heart on her hip. Medic: Runningherb: brown tom. ~Warriors~ Rockshade: grey tom. Fishstream: white and grey she-cat. Stormfur: grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Sunfern: golden tom. Dappleheart: golden dappled she-cat. Hawkcry: black tom. Rainsong: blue-grey she-cat with white speckles on her back. Lacewing: white and tortoiseshell she-cat. Sorrelflake: black and tabby she-cat. ~Queens~ Loveheart: CloverClan's deputy. Chapter One I creap towards Owlstar and Bluemoon, who were fighting Lionstar, from the Dark Forest. "Get away Lionstar!" Hissed Owlstar, batting with her brown paws. " Never! " snarled Lionstar, pushing Owlstar into a tree. Owlstar grunted as she stood up. "Owlstar!" Bluemoon yowled, rearing up on Lionstar, hissing. Lionstar just pushed the blue-grey she-cat away. I leap out, just before Lionstar sunk his teeth into Bluemoon's throat. No! Bluemoon was my best friend. I leap in Lionstar's back, scratching and hissing. Lionstar shook me off, growling. I fell, gazing up at Lionstar's yellow tabby pelt in fear. "No! Don't kill her!" Yowled Owlstar, leaping at Lionstar, scratching his muzzle. as blood welled in Lionstar's pelt, I leap up and sank her teeth in to his spine. Lionstar just shook me off. I fell with a thud. Lionstar pushed Owlstar away and whipped around to me and looked me in my eyes. Lionstar froze, "your your-" he leap away into the ferns. I stood up, and glanced at Owlstar, who was gazing at nothing below a tree. "Owl-Owlstar?" I glanced at Bluemoon, who had stood up, gazing at me, gratefully . "Thank you." She purred, standing up, her belly rounded with kits. I also was expecting kits, my belly was more rounded then my friend's . "Owlstar?" I ask, padding towards Owlstar. Owlstar's eyes were gazed, and blood trickled from her mouth. I pressed against my leaders pelt. She had fostered me as a apprentice when I came into the Clans as a kit. " Wake up, Owlstar! He might come back! " I hissed, glancing at Bluemoon. Bluemoon was licking her paw. I hissed in frustration. Owlstar couldn't die! She was like a mother to me. Suddenly Owlstar's eyes sparkled into an alive look. But her pale amber eyes shown with unease. "I've lost a life. I only have two more left." She then smiled. " But, CloverClan will be left in great paws. " I smiled, thankfully. I looked up at the moon, it was red, blood red. I gasp, and crouched, pressing my fur against Owlstar's. "It-Its red!" I gasp. Owlstar just padded away, her gaze worried. Bluemoon looked at me with concern. I leap after my leader, but Owlstar was tricky to follow. Bluemoon followed, for safety. "Owlstar! Wait!" I gasp. A yellow pelt streaked past, shoving Owlstar to the ground. I quickly pushed Bluemoon into the bushes. And leap in the tom. Lionstar hissed, as I snapped my jaws across his neck. He struggled, but pushed me off, and I was thrown into the bushes. I gasp, but quickly got my paws up, ready to defend my leader. Chapter two Lionstar leap on Owlstar, growling. "You have out kit to the rouges!" He slashed at her dusty brown fur, leaving long, bloodied scratches on her pelt. Owlstar yowled in pain, and even anger. "I got her back! I kept her! I saved her! You died trying!" Owlstar said, not even noticing me. Lionstar shoved his muzzle to hers. "How dare you! Love was killed!" Owlstar howled, and shoved him off. "Loveheart! Bluemoon! Run!" I leapt at Lionstar, he fell, on to a pointy stick. The stick went right threw his belly, gushing with blood. I screamed in terror, and leap away from him. Lionstar pulled the stock from his belly and threw it aside. "And you named this piece of crap after our kit!" The sound healed almost instantly , and he leap at me, shoving his teeth into my neck. I crashed, screaming in pain. Owlstar crashed into him, so he was flung into the ferns. "She is our kit, you moron! Look at her heart on her hip!" I gagged at the blood streaming from my neck. Too much in pain to even be surprised. Lionstar froze, and stood up to check my hip. He gasp. "Its-its Love!" he nuzzled me, his gaze happy. "I didn't die for nothing!" " Lionstar! " roured a voice, and a black tom leap from the bushes. "Kill her now! The kits inside her will destroy us!" " Nightstar! " hissed Lionstar, glaring at him. "I will not kill my kit." Nightstar smiled. "I thought you may say that. Mapletail, bring out the kits." I gasp as Mapletail brought out my kits, Icekit, Bloodkit, and Buddykit. "No!" I gagged . Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Bloody fanfics Category:Killers Arc